


Dear Derek

by KatNorthman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNorthman/pseuds/KatNorthman





	Dear Derek

 

  "Dear Derek,

I thought about what you've said the last time. But the thing is, I'll never belive that moving on is the right thing to do. I still have feelings for you and I know, that deep down you have feelings for me too. Had."

Stiles stopped writting. He didn't know what he'd say to him. He wanted to say what he feels, and how right those feelings are. He wanted to say what he felt when he first met Derek, or when he kissed him for the first time. He wanted to explain to Derek how wonderfull those feelings are to him, and how he'll always feel that way.

But most of all, he wanted to say his goodbye.

Because there were some things left unsaid, and some things left undone, but he couldn't change that now. He couldn't even say them out loud or write them down.

He didn't know what else he could write, so he just curled up in his bed and hoped to fall asleep quickly.

And he did.

***

He dreamt Derek. 

He saw him sitting on a porch in front of his house, in his leather jacket that Stiles loved so much. Stiles came up to him with a sad and confused look on his face.

"Is this a dream?" he asked.

"I don't know. It can be whatever you want it to be." Derek replied with a smile that only Stiles knew. "Come, sit."

"Derek, I..." he didn't know what to say. He sat down, next to Derek "I wish this was real. I wish you were..." he couldn't finish it. "I wish I can be with you"

There were tears on his cheeks.

"You can. You will be. One day, if you'd still wanted to. But not now. Not yet." Derek said. Even in a dream he had most beautiful eyes Stiles had seen. "There are some things you still need to do. Some wishes you need to make come true. There are places you need to visit and people you need to meet. There's still a place that you need to find and settle in. To find peace in it." he said and then added quietly " That's what I'd like. To find peace. It'd be nice."

"Oh you'd miss my blathering" Stiles said, smiling a little.

"Haha oh, yeah! I surely would." Derek said with a grin on his face. He hugged Stiles, and it felt so real to him. Real enough. He kissed him and everything felt better. Everything felt right.

Derek pulled away his head, without getting his arms off Stiles.

"It's time to go." he said.

***

There was a knock on a door that woke up Stiles. He got back in reality in a few seconds but he was still repeating the whole dream in his head. His dad walked into a room all in black, looking at his son with sadness on his face.

"Hey, it's time. We'll wait for you downstairs."

"Okay."

When his father left the room, Stiles managed to get ot of bed. He got ready in a few minutes but there was still one thing left undone.

He came up to the desk, took another piece of paper and wrote:

"Dear Derek,

rest in peace."


End file.
